User blog:CloudyWithAChanceOfRainbows/Everyone is doing this, so yeah...
Here goes... Nommy: Fairy/Ghost ('nuff said) Rebe: Normal (Generic) Guarien: Normal (Still generic) Jackerson: Normal/Fire (Still a bit generic/pizza baking) Squarangl'r: Dark/Fire (Dark magic DOESN'T fix everything/Platonic Element) Millyrain: Normal/Normal (Ability allows her to change into any double type. Also for people who think double the same type is impossible, go check out the GenI glitch pokemon) Soloer: Fairy/Ground (RAINBOWS/Platonic Element) Sammy: Normal/Steel (GENERIC./Detailed teeth made for munching and crunching) Alex: Poison/Fighting (Think yourself/Combat) (Why is the platonic element not included) Bl9ki: Electric/Ghost (Gaming/Sans) Atomu: Bug/Psychic (Bookworm/Magical book) Keleven: Fighting (Go ask Yokai) Scalfred: Electric/Fairy (Rays/THERE'S NO COSMIC TYPE SO I HAVE TO USE THIS INSTEAD) Melony: Grass (Watermelons) Limeck: Fighting/Bug (Skateboarding/What?) Cure: Fairy/Flying (Pretty Cure/COME FLY WITH US) Chamy: Water/Ice (Club PENGUIN.) Wrecker: Fighting/Steel (DESTROOOOYYYYYYY) Jorvin: Fire/Flying (Basically Red from Angry Birds) Lewisett: Normal (GENERICITY! I'M HERE TO SHOW ALL THAT I CAN BE!) Csupo: Bug/Water (Spider senses/Platonic Element) Nolan: Poison/Ground (What happens when you eat everything/???) Zander: Rock/Normal (First impressions (he is first made in minecraft)/GENERIC) Hilil: Electric/Poison (Colors) Uranus: Steel/Ice (TechnoKekno/Uranus is cold) Camden: Psychic (He is a wizard) Stik: Steel/Flying (StikBOT/His cap) AwesomePuppy: Normal/Dark (.../Bad doggie) Chrissa: Fairy/Electric (Rainbows/YA THINK?) Lemony-Nine: Grass/Water (Lemons/Icosanonopuses) Threeten: Normal/Dark (MORE GENERICITY/WOULD YOU LOOK AT HER NL2 DESIGN) EthanoBoi: Dragon (Chameleon) Smiggle: Fairy (COZ YES) Doritwen: Normal (THERE IS NO FOOD TYPE) Hyparry: Psychic/Grass (Hypno/BFN) Quiluk: Normal (Too generic?) Glitch: (insert glitch type here) (Do I need to explain) Risabow: Fairy/Fighting ('nuff said) Qwerty-Eight: Psychic/Normal (Gravity falls/'nuff said) Chequey: Dark (UNLUCKY) Blockhead: Fairy (No need to explain) Booker: Grass/Dark (Books are made from paper which are made from wood/Book from BFB) Puppeh: Fairy (RAINBOWS and animal caretaker like Fluttershy) Marcos: Normal/Poison (I don't know anything about him so I'm just gonna judge him by his value. HIS VALUE.) Blocky: Dark/Fairy (Dark glasses/What?) Fiver: Normal/Psychic (Mashing Millyrain into the design) Cereal: Grass/Water (Cereal is made from.../Milk water) Quiddo: Fairy/Dark (MAH NAME IS QUIDDO AND I AM HERE TO SAY IM GONNA MAKE YOU LAUGH AND IT WILL BRIGHTEN UP YOUR DAY/Dark colors) Blue: Water (Water is blue) Smoochy: Ice/Psychic (Smoochum) Shadow Rex: Rock/Dark (Rock and roll/'nuff said) BONUS: MLP Twilight Sparkle: Psychic/Fairy (Ya think? SHE'S A PRINCESS!) Pinkie Pie: Rock/Fairy (She grew up on a rock farm.) Applejack: Grass/Fairy (Apples) Rarity: Psychic/Fairy (UNICORN MAGIC) Fluttershy: Flying/Fairy (Pegasus) Rainbow Dash: Electric/Flying (I know, I know. It's weird that she doesn't have fairy like the rest of the mane 6. I think Electric will really fit with her...) Spike: Dragon/Fairy (HE'S A DRAGON/...) Starlight Glimmer: Psychic/Dark (Magic./Dark Magic.) Apple Bloom: Fairy/Grass (YA THINK?) Scootaloo: Fairy/Flying (YA YA THINK?) Sweetie Belle: Fairy/Psychic (YA YA YA THINK?) Princess Celestia: Steel/Fairy (Solgaleo.) Princess Luna: Ghost/Fairy (Lunala...) Princess Cadence: Psychic/Fairy (coz yes) Shining Armor: Psychic/Steel (ARMOR) Big Mac: Grass/Ground (Eeyup./Earth Pony Strength) Granny Smith: Grass/Water ('nuff said/Swimming) Babs Seed: Grass/Dark (Apples/Bad Seed) Braeburn: Grass/Ground (Apples/Earth Pony Strength) Diamond Tiara: Rock/Fairy (CARBINK?) Silver Spoon: Steel/Fairy (SILVER spoon) Snips: Steel/Dark (Scissor Blades/That's what little boys are made of) Snails: Bug/Dark (I know snails aren't bugs, but it's close enough./That's what little boys are made of) Pipsqueak: Normal/Ground (Blank flank/His color) Ms. Cheerilee: Normal/Grass (Cherry Blossoms) Maud Pie: Rock (Captain Obvious) Carrot Cake: Normal/Grass (There is no food type) Cup Cake: Normal/Grass (Ditto not the pokemon) Pound Cake: Grass/Flying (Pegasus) Pumpkin Cake: Grass/Psychic (Unicorn) Discord: ??? (His ability allows him to turn into any type, including Fanon ones and glitched ones) Zecora: Psychic/Water (No need to explain/Potions) The Great and Powerful Trixie: Psychic/Dark (Magic/Dark Magic) Sunset Shimmer: Fire/Psychic ('nuff said) Spitfire: Fire/Flying (SpitFIRE/Wonderbolt) Soarin: Electric/Flying (Wonderbolt) Blaze: Fire/Flying ('nuff said) Flim & Flam: Dark (liars liars hooves on fires) Bulk Biceps: Fighting/Ice (Muscles/Snowflake) Sapphire Shores: Water/Rock (Shores/Sapphire) TODO: Daring Do: Derpy: Lyra Heartstrings: Octavia Melody: Dr. Hooves: Sweetie Drops: Vinyl Scratch: Berryshine: Golden Harvest: Minuette: Twinkleshine: Amethyst Star: Lemon Hearts: Noteworthy: Double Diamond: Ice/Rock (Skier/Diamonds) Party Favor: Fairy/Psychic (Parties are classified as FAIRY!/Unicorn!) Sugar Belle: Normal/Psychic (STILL NO FOOD TYPE) Night Glider: Feather Bangs: Queen Chrysalis: Category:Blog posts Category:Pokémon Typing Numberlemons